Kolvina baby
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: After Davina brought Kol back she hasn't been feeling well she knows it's impossible but she takes a pregnancy test and is shocked by the results.


**This story was really a group effort my kolvina friends on tumblr helped me choose the gender and name of the baby.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the originals,**

 **I do own the baby that's my character. She makes makes an appearance in a story I will be uploading soon called Elena awakes.**

 **Xxx**

Kol walks into his bedroom and finds his beautiful girlfriend leaning over the toilet for the second time that day and for the fifth time this week. She has not been able to keep anything down. Davina told him first few times this happened it was just a bug but this has been happening for two weeks. " Darling I don't think this is a bug anymore."

Davina wiping her mouth off and leaning against the tub some of her hair is stuck to her forehead from sweat and she's weak " Maybe it's time to try having your blood to heal me."

Kol kneels down next to her and bites his wrist " Here you go my darling."

Davina drinks the blood and leans into Kol's side "Feel better?"

Davina nods she is exhausted at first she thought it was just because she basically didn't sleep for a year trying to get Kol back but she's even more tired and is now vomiting everyday sometimes even twice a day. " Little bit."

Kol carries her to their bed. The compound is empty, Klaus took his girlfriend Caroline and Hope to Paris, Elijah asked Freya to resurrect Katherine and now they are together, and Rebekah is traveling with Stefan.

 **Xxx**

A few days later Kol is awaken by a scream. He is out of bed and uses his vampire speed to get to the scream which is coming from their ensuite bathroom. As he enters he sees Davina sitting in front of the tub holding a white stick in her hand. " What's wrong, are you hurt?"

Davina shakes her head and stands up with Kol's helps she is in to much shock to balance " Hope is going to have a cousin."

" What are you talking about?"

Kol goes back into his room and sits on the bed with Davina sitting on his lap " I figured out why I haven't been feeling good the last two weeks. I didn't think it was possible but I thought why not give it a try at this point it can't hurt. I took a pregnancy test actually about fifty tests and they're all positive, I'm pregnant."

Kol is shocked he can't believe the words that are coming out out her mouth "Your what, how is that possible?"

Davina is as shocked as Kol " I have no idea how it's possible but it seems our baby will be more of a miracle than Hope because neither of us are werewolves. Just a ex harvest girl and a resurrected vampire. If you want more prove you can look at the fifty tests all over the bathroom."

Kol drawing soothing circles with his thumb on her bare leg trying to calm both of them " We really are changing everything. What do you want to do?"

Davina lays her head on his shoulder besides not being able to keep anything down she has also been having trouble sleeping " If I choose to keep it would you help me raise the baby?"

Kol kisses her forehead he loves her so much " I would because I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

" I love you too and I want to keep it."

" If Nik and Caroline can raise Hope then we can raise our baby."

Davina looks down at their entwined fingers " Oh my god Marcel when he finds out he's going to kill you."

Kol knows this is a lot of responsibly but Davina is the love of his life " We can gently break it to him or just not tell him."

Davina takes a breath " We have to tell him plus he's still a little mad Rebekah choose Stefan over him."

 **Xxx**

Everyone was shocked when both Caroline and Stefan showed up a couple weeks ago. Caroline announcing she was ready to be with Klaus and Stefan telling Rebekah that he's been an idiot and was willing to fight for her.

 **Xxx**

" Should we do it now rip the band aid off get the death threats out of the way."

Davina going over to a drawer she has been living at the compound since the other Mikaelsons left. "Let's wait until we have a doctor confirm the pregnancy before we tell people."

Kol pulling on pair of jeans " Well that blows my day I was going to send a group text telling everyone the news."

Davina turns around in jeans and a black bra " Very funny."

Kol puts his arms around her waist and flatten them on her stomach and his head on her shoulder " Tonight I'm taking you out on a date."

Davina smiles at back at him " Your taking this much better than I thought you would."

Kol nods and kisses her cheek " When we were human I was a bit of a troublemaker. The people in our village would talk about how I would make a terrible father. I wanted to show them that there wrong but we were turned into vampires. Now I have that chance to become the father I always thought I could be." Davina kisses his neck.

 **Xxx**

That night Davina is wearing a black lace dress with heels. When Kol pokes his head in the door to see if she's ready " You will be the most beautiful mother in the world."

Davina looks at the doorway Kol is in a suit " You will be the most handsome father ever."

Davina grabs a clutch purse and entwines her hand with Kol's.

Kol brings her to a gazebo decorated in lights with a table off to the side. He pulls out her chair for her and a waiter comes up with two trays " Dig in darling I want you and our child healthy."

Davina smiles and looks down at her plate saltines and a small salad " Thank you and you remembered that this is the only thing that I can keep down."

Kol cutting his steak " I remember everything you say."

After dinner Kol can't wait any longer he is to excited, nervous, anxious. " Close your eyes."

Davina does as she told and when she opens them Kol is on one knee in front of her " My darling Davina I never knew that I could love someone or anyone as much as I love you. You are the love of my life and mother of my magical baby will you marry me?"

Davina has tears in her eyes " Of course I will marry you."

 **Xxx**

 **A couple weeks later:**

Marcel still doesn't know they have been putting off telling him that they're engaged and pregnant but they have to do it soon Davina is beginning to show. " Kol?"

Kol is sitting on the couch with Davina's head in his lap " Yes darling?"

" I think it's time."

Kol looks down confused " Darling I know this is your first child but pregnancies take nine months its only been fourteen weeks."

" I know the baby takes nine months. I meant I think it's time we tell Marcel I'm beginning to show and we can't keep with from him forever."

"You could keep it from him for a little longer but if you want to tell him what should we tell him first were engaged or were having a baby?"

Davina sighs she needs to tell Marcel but on the other hand Marcel isn't going to be happy on either announcement they tell him. " I don't know either one will kill him?"

Kol moving a piece of her hair behind her ear " Don't you mean will kill me once we tell him he's going to try to kill me he hates me for something I did two hundred years ago way to hold a grudge."

Davina laughs "Maybe we shouldn't tell him about the engagement just yet."

 **Xxx**

"Marcel we can talk?"

Marcel turns around and sees his adoptive daughter and her boyfriend that he hates entering his loft " Of course D."

Davina smiles at the nickname knowing that might be the last time he calls her that after he hears why they're here.

They agreed it would be best to just say it like ripping off a band aid. Davina takes a breath and looks at Kol who is preparing himself for Marcel to attack him. " I'm pregnant and Kol's the father and were keeping it."

Marcel looks stunned the glass in his hand breaks " How he's a vampire?"

He strangles Kol to the wall " I told you not to touch her. I knew I should of killed you when I had the chance."

Kol throws Marcel across the room "Look we didn't plan this. We are still not sure how it's even possible but it happened and it's real I can hear the heartbeat"

" We didn't know how to tell you, I love you Marcel and I want you to be apart of our baby's life but if every time you see Kol you try to kill him you won't be allowed around our baby."

Marcel can hear the baby's heartbeat too and he loves Davina " Ok I won't try to kill your pain in the ass boyfriend. Do you know what your having?"

Davina smiles at Marcel he has come around a little bit " Not yet we find out in a couple weeks."

 **Xxx**

 **Twenty weeks:**

Davina is showing and complains because her clothes don't fit anymore she is eating a banana when Kol comes in the room " How are my girls doing today?"

" We're good."

Just then Davina feels something new " Oh my god Kol give me your hand."

Kol puts his hand out Davina places it on her stomach and he feels a kick he smiles up at her " Was that-"

Davina nods " -Our daughters kicking."

Kol leans up and passionately kisses her " I love you."

" I love you too."

 **Xxx**

 **Thirty weeks:**

" Uncle Kol, aunt Davina were home."

Kol and Davina are painting the nursery when they hear Hope downstairs " Looks like Klaus, Caroline and Hope are home."

Five year old Hope runs outside to her parents " I can't find them."

Klaus is getting the luggage out of the car. While Caroline turns to her daughter " Hope I'm sure they're around why don't you get the presents for them and carry them in."

Hope going to her side of the car they get all their luggage in the house when Kol comes down the stairs " Your home."

" Uncle Kol."

Kol picks her up " Hello darling how has was Paris?"

Hope smiles at him " Fun we saw the Eiffel tower and went climbed it. Where's aunt Davina. "

Kol looks at his niece she's so full of energy " She's coming we have some news."

Caroline organizing the luggage to what goes up stairs and what stays downstairs " What news?"

Davina comes down the stairs " I'm here."

" Davina your-"

Davina walks over to Kol and Hope "-Almost nine months pregnant."

Klaus and Caroline are stunned " How?"

Kol is holding Hope who is looking at her aunts pregnant belly " There's more."

" What else?"

Davina holds out her hand " We're also engaged."

" Oh my god I'm so happy for you."

Hope doesn't understand her aunts belly is big and her mom is excited over her aunts jewelry " What's going on?"

Caroline gets her daughter from Kol " Your uncle Kol and aunt Davina are getting married."

" Do you want to be our flower girl?"

Hope smiles so big " Yes."

They all smile at Hope "My little wolf why don't you go put your stuffed animals away. Then when we are done talking mom and I will take you out to eat."

" Ok daddy."

Klaus kisses hopes head and Caroline lets her down and Hope runs over to their luggage and grabs one of the bags and drags it up to her room.

 **Xxx**

" Spill how are you pregnant, when did you get engaged, how did you get engaged, tell me everything."

Davina smiles at Caroline's enthusiasm and explains the last eight months to them. " We still don't know how it's possible but I took about fifty pregnancy tests and we even went to a doctor plus Kol can hear her heartbeat."

Caroline is so happy for her friends " Her your having a daughter."

Davina nods. Klaus looks between his little brother and his pregnant fiancée " How is this possible when you resurrected Kol you brought him back in his vampire body which is very dead."

Kol smirks at his brother " Seems not all of me is dead brother."

They all know what Kol is referencing but still Caroline scrunches up her nose. " Kol. So is your child going to be like Hope?"

Kol and Davina have been thinking about that and they don't know " We guess our baby will be like Hope but no werewolf gene."

 **Xxx**

Over the next couple of days all the originals have come back to the compound and have found out about Kol and Davina's baby. Rebekah was a little mad first she was one of the last to know and second her brothers could have children and she couldn't she didn't think it was fair. Stefan calmed her down by telling her that if she wants a baby they could adopt a baby or see if there's a spell or they could always try and hope for a miracle.

 **Xxx**

 **A couple weeks later:**

Davina is in the nursery with Kol making sure she has everything it's been a little hectic with all the originals, Hope and a pregnant witch living under one roof when her water breaks. " Kol she's ready."

Kol starts to freak out a bit he knows he's ready but this is really happening he's going to be a dad. " What do we do?"

Davina is leaning against the crib " Lucky for both of us Caroline has made color coordinated notes to walk us through this. But first we need to get to the hospital because unlike how Hope was born I'm not giving birth in a church then dying and having our baby almost murdered."

After Caroline found out she researched pregnancies and took every class and took notes for Davina so she would be ready.

 **Xxx**

They get to the hospital and Kol compels them the best and most private room.

While they are waiting in a private waiting room Caroline and Rebekah are planning Kol and Davina's wedding. Katherine is the only one who understands what Davina is going though having gone through giving birth before.

Kol keeps coming out and informing them on what is going on. Elijah and Klaus come over to him one time he comes out " Kol it's ok to be scared."

" I can't I need to be strong for Davina and our daughter."

Klaus puts his hand on his brothers shoulder " We are all here for you always and forever brother."

Kol nods " Thanks Nik."

 **Xxx**

After twenty hours of labor which during the birth Davina broke Kol's hand a couple times he never loved his vamp healing so much than in that moment.

Davina finally gives birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl. As the baby is being cleaned Kol gives some of his blood to Davina to heal her.

They are smiling down at their little girl, When there's a knock on the door and Klaus stick his head in. " We have a five year old and an impatient Rebekah who want to meet the new member of the family."

Davina waves them all in. Hope sits on the bottom of the hospital bed as everyone stands around the new parents and the baby. " Do you have a name yet?"

Kol and Davina look at each other and smile down at their daughter. " Everyone say hi to Kayla Mikaelson."


End file.
